Condannati
by Fallen Star 91
Summary: Questo non è un racconto di fantasia.Per quanto ogni parola scritta sia totalmente inventata, esse parlano di una storia vera, di uomini e sentimenti veri. Quelle che seguono non sono confessioni o melensi fiumi di ricordi e rammarichi; sono anzi il frutto di un esercizio non facile quale provare ad immaginarci in qualcosa al di fuori di noi e del nostro tempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Spero nel perdono ( Gen. Ludwig Beck)**

Non hanno alcun rispetto. Sono allibito, disgustato.

Questi ufficialetti votati al niente, devoti del nulla, privi d'anima e vuoti di coscienza ci controllano a vista temendo che uno di noi possa scappare dalla stanza in cui ci hanno raccolti. Il mio animo cerca di soffocare il senso di disgusto crescente.

Ero uno dei generali della Wehrmacht ed ora vengo trattato come un cane da quelli che mi hanno detto essere miei fratelli e da questo regime che ci ha investito senza che ce ne accorgessimo e al quale sembra impossibile opporsi.

Ero uno dei generali della Wehrmachted ora vengo trattato al pari di coloro che questa dittatura, costruita sulla violenza, definisce elementi anti-sociali.

Un ufficiale entra: il suo sguardo è altezzoso, lo sguardo di chi sta lentamente assaporando e gustando il fugace boccone della vittoria. Un solo pensiero mi attraversa la mente: idiota.

L'uomo si aggiusta l'uniforme e assumendo un'aria solenne e seria pronunzia le sentenze emesse dalla corte marziale; se non fosse per il suo ciondolare e il suo giocherellare frenetico con le mani potrei quasi prenderlo con serietà e dargli il rispetto che pretende.

Quattro condanne a morte. Quanto a me riesco a cavarmela con uno stato d'arresto che presto si trasformerà nella quinta condanna, sarò anche il più vecchio, ma non sono sicuramente il più stupido e ben conosco la prassi adottata da questo regime.

I miei compagni cercano invano di difendersi, di salvare il salvabile da questa sfortunata avventura; io rimango in silenzio, preferisco non scialacquare il mio fiato e i miei ultimi respiri.

Ma la mia mente è tutt'altro che muta, lei corre, macchina, pensa e riflette, ricorda e rimpiange …; e sempre più le pistole che i soldati portano alle cinture attirano il mio sguardo e la mai attenzione. Sarebbe l'ideale: un colpo alla testa e via che la vita finisce.

Che Dio mi perdoni se ho l'ambizione di concludere prima, della data da Lui fissata, i miei giorni; come cattolico sono alquanto deludente.

Senza attendere ulteriormente chiedo che mi venga consegnata una pistola; non do alcuna spiegazione, sono ragioni personali.

Avvicino la canna alla tempia e provo ad immaginarmi la corte davanti alla quale mi presenterò presto.

Lo sparo mi assorda e il mio corpo ricade su di un lato; avverto agitazione intorno a me, qualcuno grida degli ordini che arrivano confusi alla mia mente frastornata. Apro gli occhi, ma solo uno mi racconta ciò che sta succedendo intorno a me.

Il proiettile mi ha leso il nervo ottico spegnendomi l'occhio destro. L'occhio sinistro si sposta lento e fatica a mettere a fuoco: vedo chiazze scarlatte sparse qua e là sul tappeto e sulla poltrona su cui sono accasciato.

Una mano mi afferra e mi sostiene alle spalle e con quieta violenza mi trascina fuori dalla stanza.

Lancio un'ultima occhiata ai miei compagni cercando di capire dai loro sguardi cosa stia succedendo e leggo la loro amara sorpresa e il mio secolare disgusto ora divenuto il loro.

L'ufficiale mi abbandona sul pavimento quasi fossi ormai solo un fantoccio; si volta, carica la pistola e me la punta alla fronte.

Ecco che morte riserva il Führer ai suoi generali, una morte da cavallo.

La mia mente si spegne lentamente come una candela e nel suo ultimo barlume sospira triste e nostalgica: "_Lunga vita alla santa Germania..._"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ultimo minuto ( Gen. Friedrich Olbricht)**

Due uomini mi tengono per le braccia, la loro presa è ferma, decisa, ma non sono le mani di chi aiuta a rialzarsi o sorregge; questa è la presa di che accompagna un uomo alla morte.

Non sono il primo e non sarò nemmeno l'ultimo a finire al muro.

Ho paura. Non dovrei averne, ho visto la morte in faccia tante volte e sotto le sembianze più estreme e terribili.

Ci sono altri uomini con me, ma sarò io il primo.

li guardo cercando una traccia di umanità ed amicizia, cerco uno sguardo che mi renda il coraggio che sembra essere defluito via dalle mie vene e dal mio cuore.

Finalmente lo trovo, quello sguardo profondo pieno di forza, quella forza di chi si è abituato a guardare il mondo, e ciò che lo circonda, con un occhio solo; ma il mio giovane compagno non si limita a fissarmi, mi parla e mi da dei consigli. Che consiglio si può dare ad un uomo che sta per morire? Trasformare la morte in immortalità; guardare negli occhi il proprio assassino per lasciargli un ricordo di sé.

Sarà vero? Non ti starai illudendo, caro amico? In cuor mio spero di no per te e abbasso il capo in un tacito consenso.

Lo guardo ancora e lo riconosco amico, nipote, fratello e figlio; potrebbe davvero essere mio figlio.

Chiamano il mio nome, ci siamo, anzi: ci sono.

Vado davanti a quel muro, bianco di un'innocenza non sua; un velo di sabbia ricopre il cortile, so che fa tra qualche istante il mio corpo cadrà a terra e che questa sabbia mi si infilerà ovunque: nella giacca, tra i capelli … ; quanto odio la sabbia!

Ancora qualche secondo e dieci, forse venti proiettili scaveranno nella mia carne ferite mortali; ma non saranno loro i miei aguzzini. No, saranno le idee che premeranno quei grilletti i miei assassini, quelle stesse idee che mi hanno condannato e per le quali sono stato condannato.

Non ho ucciso, né tradito, non ho fatto niente di male; ho una sola colpa: aver pensato, aver anteposto, agli ordini impartiti, la mia coscienza; davvero credevo che uomini alienati mi avrebbero ascoltato e forse compreso? Che folle ambizione.

Alzo lo sguardo cercando di seguire il consiglio di quello che ormai è un fratello, ma una luce abbagliante mi impedisce di vedere cosa ho davanti, scorgo solo dei riflessi metallici e la mia mente crede, tristemente, di indovinare di cosa si tratti.

Un nugolo di pensieri mi assilla, e mi isola impedendomi di sentire gli ultimi rumori della mia vita; maledizione! Aspettare la morte irrigidito come uno stoccafisso mi sembra da idiota; mi sistemo l'uniforme. Ho tempo per un'ultima domanda, devo sceglierla bene.

Perché muoio? Perché questi giovani moriranno pur senza aver commesso alcun reato?

Alzo orgogliosamente lo sguardo per l'ultima volta e cerco quello del mio figlio ideale; ho di nuovo il mio orgoglio e la mia dignità, quella fierezza che nasce dal pensiero di aver fatto di tutto, di aver provato fino all'ultimo a cambiare le cose.

Chissà perché non è che la cosa mi faccia poi stare tanto meglio.

Ancora un secondo, giusto il tempo di vedere un volto caro per l'ultima volta e nel ricordo abbracciarlo teneramente e tristemente.

Chiudo gli occhi per conservare il più a lungo possibile questa immagine, e non riesco più ad aprirli.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prenditi il mio tradimento (tenente Werner von Haeften)**

Siamo rimasti in due, già due se ne sono andati. È orribile rimanere per ultimi, il tempo non passa mai.

Come all'università, prima degli esame quando aspettavi fuori che chiamassero il tuo nome e quel momento non arrivava, tardava e tardava, ancora e ancora; e tu lì in tesa attesa desideroso di scaricarti di quel peso.

Quando si sta per morire invece non si sa come aspettare la chiamata del proprio nome. C'è chi lo attende con tranquillità, qualche istante, uno sparo e giù stecchito: facile e veloce, sembra questo il nuovo motto della morte.

O ci sono persone, le più sfortunate, per le quali l'attesa della morte diventa un infinito attimo in cui tutti i ricordi e i rimpianti ti afferrano, e in cui tutto il tuo essere cerca e spera che qualcuno gridi: _"FERMI! LASCIATELO, È INNOCENTE."_; per poi vedere i fucili abbassati e la vita che ti riaccoglie.

Siamo rimasti in due.

Vanno in ordine di grado, ciò significa che io sarò l'ultimo.

Il mio compagno ed io ci guardiamo cercando di indovinarci vicendevolmente i pensieri.

Lo vedo teso e nel suo sguardo vedo riflessa la mia paura.

Chiamano il suo nome.

Mi vengono in mente le ultime parole che ho lasciato a questo mondo:_"Morirò perché ho tradito, per aver voltato le spalle al mio paese."_

Gli uomini caricano i loro fucili e prendono la mira, uno di loro tiene un occhio chiuso; sorrido ripensando a quando anche io sparavo così le prime volte.

Che strano scoprire di essere uguale al proprio assassino!

È mio fratello, e stasera mi ucciderà.

Mi affiora il ricordo sfuocato di un versetto del Vangelo: _"Il fratello darà a morte il fratello e il padre il figlio"__**[1]**_

Al momento non trovo parole migliori per incorniciare questo momento.

Il maggiore dà l'ordine. No, non ci riesco.

Senza pensarci ulteriormente mi faccio avanti, qualcuno cerca di trattenermi, ci provino a fermarmi; il soldato desiste quasi avesse capito.

Mi accompagno davanti a quel muro bianco e sporco e mi metto davanti al mio amico che mi fissa stupito ed incredulo.

Mi accusano di tradimento e lo accetto, ma se è davvero per tradimento che devo morire voglio che sia totale e perpetrato fino alla fine.

Non volto le spalle alla morte; volto le spalle a loro: ai miei ex-fratelli, ai camerati.

Guardo per un'ultima volta il mio compagno e fratello, gli chiedo scusa e lo saluto con il rispetto e l'amore che si porta verso un fratello maggiore.

La mia mente ritorna al giorno in cui lo vidi per la prima volta all'Oberkommando, chi avrebbe mai pensato che quell'incontro mi avrebbe portato qui?

Santa Germania, prenditi il mio tradimento!

* * *

[1] MT 10,21


	4. Chapter 4

**Io non abbasserò gli occhi (Colonnello Claus Stauffenberg)**

È quando si avvicina la fine che la paura e il rammarico vengono a galla, ed è allora che questi ti serrano le membra, la mente ed il cuore in un cappio che ti stringe lentamente quasi ad assaporare ogni briciola della tua morte e del tuo rimorso.

Rimorso di cosa poi? Quando si è fatto tutto il possibile non si dovrebbe avere alcun ripensamento o rimpianto.

Ho sentito dire che il modo di morire segna la differenza tra un uomo e un animale. Eppure tanti, stipati in camere basse e piccole, hanno già fatto una fine da topi e davanti a questa considerazione anche la mia situazione appare rosea.

Il mio sguardo si sposta rapido, si punta sul viso di un uomo che subito mi sfugge voltandomi le spalle; avevo volutamente dimenticato il divieto di fissare negli occhi i propri carnefici. Ma io non abbasserò gli occhi, non intendo farlo.

Mi sorprendo nel sentire su di me uno sguardo triste, rassegnato eppure ancora animato da una luce che si sta lentamente spegnendo.

Gli rivolgo qualche parola cercando di regalare un ultimo barlume di dignità e orgoglio a quello sguardo cristallino. Ho infranto l'ennesimo veto, ma non mi interessa.

Chiamano un nome, uno sparo, un tonfo.

Chiamano un altro nome, uno sparo, un tonfo.

Mi giro verso il mio fedele assistente e gli regalo il mio ultimo sincero sguardo di amicizia.

Chiamano il mio nome.

Quattro mani mi afferrano con violenza e sgarbatezza per le braccia, scatenano un muto grido di dolore nel punto in cui un proiettile mi ha già raggiunto: avesse colpito qualche centimetro più a destra ora non mi troverei qui.

I due soldati trascinano davanti al muro il mio corpo inerme, un corpo che ha ormai rinunciato a qualsiasi forma di resistenza od opposizione.

La sabbia sotto i miei piedi è screziata, ed è come se dalle gocce di sangue di questi martiri germogliasse qualcosa di nuovo, forse una nuova Germania.

Il mio sguardo si alza in un ultimo gesto di sfida e protesta, ed incontro uno sguardo fraterno e noto.

Ho appena il tempo di rivolgergli un pensiero che lo vedo cadere ai miei piedi, ed è come se a terra, trapassato da un proiettile, cadesse anche il mio cuore.

Rialzo incredulo il capo assillato dalla parola "perché" e cerco di capacitarmi della morte di un amico-fratello.

Un bagliore metallico mi fa ritornare in me e all'istante che sta per passare insieme alla rabbia, la paura, il dolore, il rimorso e la memoria. Il maggiore da l'ordine e nell'occhio mi balena un riflesso che è sinonimo di fine.

Un grido mi riempie il cuore e sale rapido e impetuoso riempiendomi la bocca, un grido di augurio che si perde nel tuono di dieci fucili.


End file.
